A Wizard at Hogwarts
by Choid
Summary: HPYoung Wizards crossover. When is a Wizard not a Wizard? Join Harry at Hogwarts as he explores a second world of magic where all the rules do not seem to apply.
1. New Beginnings

It was early in the morning, just past midnight, in the Dursley home on 4 Privet Drive. Everyone was fast asleep. All except for a ten year old Harry Potter, sitting in the dark, in the cupboard under the stairs. Harry, who had been laying on his cot starts to speak softly into the night.

_In Life's name, and for Life's sake, I assert that I will employ the Art which is Its gift in Life's service alone, rejecting all other usages. I will guard growth and ease pain. I will fight to preserve what grows and lives well in its own way; nor will I change any creature unless its growth and life, or that of the system of which it is part, are threatened, or threaten another. To these ends, in the practice of my Art, I will ever put aside fear for courage, and death for life, when it is right to do so—looking always toward the Heart of Time, where all our sundered times are one, and all our myriad worlds lie whole, in That from Which they proceeded._

As Harry speaks, there is a silence wrapping around him to listen to the words. As Harry finishes, the pressure that has been building disappears as if it had never been.

"Nothing's happened," Harry sighs, "I hope this isn't some joke."

Harry remembers how he came to speak this point. It started with a book. No that is not accurate. The real beginning was Harry's attempt to avoid a beating at the hands of his cousin Dudley and his gang. Dudley is best described as a whale-like bully or a pig in a wig. Yesterday Dudley decided it was time for another rousing game of Harry Hunting. Harry, not liking this game decided to hide. He hid in the library and came across the manual when looking at imported books that the library was throwing out. The book's title was "So You Want To Be A Wizard" and at first glance looked to be a children's book. Harry picked up the book without quite realizing it and was reading it before he knew what he was doing

The book described the various forms of wizardry and its hazards. It also waxed upon the rewards of working with things that most people cannot comprehend. He agonized silently, as his relatives would lock him into his cupboard if they found out, over to take the oath. In the end he decided to wait till his relatives were asleep and then say the oath.

Harry pages through the manual and came to the section detailing the wizards in the local area. He was surprised to see his name in it.

_POTTER, Harry J.  
4 Privet Drive  
Surrey  
Novice rating  
(RL +8.2 +/- 0.9)_  
On Ordeal: no calls

"It is real," Harry thought.

Seeing that his status was 'On Ordeal' he was reminded of the section he read earlier on that topic.

The Ordeal:

When a new wizard has excepted the oath, a test of wizarding aptitude will follow. This test, named the ordeal, once completed wizardry will ensue.

Harry, pondering the new development, thought on how to escape from his cupboard, his prison. First looking for unlocking spells, though he finds that they are not actual spells. To do a task such as this, he just has to persuade the object to do what he wishes using the Speech. The Wizarding Speech is the language of the Universe. All life understands it, as well as inanimate objects and even the forces nature. The universe itself was created with the Speech.

Speaking in the Speech softly to the latch on his cupboard in a persuasive voice, Harry says, "Come on, you don't want to be latched all the time. Relax and enjoy the rest from holding the door shut."

***CLICK***

The latch slides over and the door to the cupboard moves slightly. Harry opens the cupboard door completely and walks out to the backyard. He decides to leave the Dursleys. In the manual there is a section on temporospatial claudications. Temporospatial claudications can be used to bend space-time in order to travel large distances. There is a translocation spell that does not require any material spell components.

Harry walks to the nearby park and grabs a stick walking over to a dirt patch. He draws a circle and begins to write the formula describing what he wants to do in arabic looking characters combined with symbols that would be at home in a Calculus textbook. When he gets back to his starting point he draws a figure eight to 'knot' the circle, which is a form of the wizard's knot.

He examines the diagram for any mistakes and checks his name. As Wizardry is done with the Speech by describing an object or force so completely that it can be changed, he needs to have his name in the spell to keep him, himself. Harry stands in the middle of the circle and starts to read the diagram out loud.

"This is a temporospatial claudication of type..."

As he speaks the area around him becomes silent as the universe leans in to hear him. He reaches his name and after carefully saying it speaks the last syllables to complete the spell and set it loose.

There is a soft "wumpfht" sound and Harry Potter is in the yard no longer.


	2. I already thought I was a wizard

Chapter 1: I already thought I was a Wizard...

It has only been a couple of months since the hunt for the _Instrumentality_, and I am glad that Dairine was able to get back safely. After we split up on the mobiles' and motherboard's planet I could only hope that she would return safe. I did get to meet another friend of her and her sister's, Darryl.

Working with the other young wizards on the Moon was interesting. I got to meet a set of twychild twins, though they ended up hurting themselves badly when gathering power to stop the dark matter incursion. It was a wonder when Kit's dog, Ponch ascended into the dogs' version of the One and took care of the problem.

It gets harder and harder dealing with the Dursley's insistence of locking me in the cupboard under the stairs for the slightest reason. I do not know how I managed to accidentally translocate myself without setting up the proper spell, but it was not like it was on purpose. Telling this to the Dursleys just angered them even more.

It is my birthday and instead of spending time with my friends on the Moon, which is the most popular meeting place, I am in a shack in the middle of a lake. My uncle seems to be loosing what sanity he has. All of this fuss over a letter, though they are sure persistent in trying to deliver it.

***BANG* *BANG* *BOOM* *CRASH***

The door to the cabin just fell to the floor and a very tall and large man is in the doorway.

"Sorry about this," the man says, "My name is Rubius Hagrid, grounds keeper and keeper of the keys of Hogwarts."

I wander what this Hogwarts is. It has to be one of the oddest compound names I have heard in English. Vernon tries to bluster at the man and pulls out a rifle. Hagrid, as he has asked to be called, just grabs the barrel and bends it. After trying to explain that the full name of the school is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I have to wonder. The manual never mentioned any schools for the Art, but I guess I better greet Hagrid properly.

"Dai stihó cousin," I say.

That just produces a confused look on Hagrid's bearded face. I wonder what is going on so I ask, "Hagrid, I thought you said you were a wizard. Wouldn't you have heard that greeting in the Speech before?"

Hagrid looks even more confused and does not seem to know of the Speech. I ask him, "If you do not use the Speech, than what?"

Hagrid replies, "'e use a wand, 'arry."

"Oh, like a moon soaked Rowan wand?" I ask.

"No 'Arry, rowan is used, but I never 'eard of soaking them in the moon."

This is interesting. I continue to ask Hagrid some questions on the form of wizardry that he uses, but I am interrupted by his offer of a cake. In the end, after the Dursleys being told off for keeping me misinformed, especially about how my parents died, he lends me his coat and places me by the fireplace to sleep. This wizardry is quite odd from my point of view. Especially that there seems to be no Oath to prevent misuse. I resolved to look in the manual when I get some time alone to see what it has on this.

* * *

Diagon Alley is reached through a dingy pub called The Leaky Cauldron. Then of all things you poke at the wall and it opens up. I am also starting to get a picture of how famous I am. The scar on my head and Voldemort's involvement in it and the murder of my parents is not the most comfortable of thoughts for me, and the continuous reminder by excited crowds does not seem to help. The alley is quaint, but still quite nice. It is like taking a time slide back to the late medieval era. We head to the bank called Gringotts.

When we arrived at the bank, the Goblins looked up at me and said, "Greetings Emissary. We have not seen one of your kind in quite a while."

Not sure how to respond to this, I fall back on the standard formula, "Thank you. I greet you with me, the One."

Throughout all of this, Hagrid is looking oddly at us. He does not make any mention of it though as we walk into the bank. At the teller he asks to go to my vault, presenting a key, and to another vault, using vague and secretive talk to speak of it. We head to the carts and are greeting by the goblin, Griphook.

"Greetings emissary."

"Greetings, Griphook," I reply.

The rest of the trip is not too odd, save for the roller coster like quality to the cart ride, the large pile of coinage in my vault, and the grubby, small paper covered package Hagrid picked up. He takes me to Madam Malkins to get some clothes while he gets a drink at the pub to sooth his nerves after the cart ride. The clothes shopping is marred by meeting an odious boy by the name of Draco Malfoy.

Hagrid returned to me to take me to Olivander's after getting my books. Walking into the dusty shop show a room with many, many small boxes stacked by the walls. Suddenly, a voice behind me greets me by saying, "Harry Potter, I have been expecting you."

After calming down from the experience, Olivander proceeds to go through what seems like the entire stock to find me a wand. Finally the holly and phoenix feather wand chose me and with the haunting statement of how it is a brother wand to Voldemort's, we pay and exit the shop. Hagrid then runs off talking about getting me a birthday gift. I try to dissuade him, but he will not change his course. He gets me a beautiful snowy owl. I talk to her in the Speech and say, "Hello."

"A wizard that can actually speak? Amazing," was her response.

"A wizard is what I am. I greet you with the one. What is your name?"

The owl responds with a name so convoluted with consonants that I have to ask her if she will accept the name, Hedwig, before I twist my tongue out trying to speak her true name. She likes the name and tells me that it is alright. While we are speaking Hagrid looks a bit wide-eyed at me. I wonder what type of wizards these are who cannot speak with the world.

After returning home to the small bedroom that was Dudley's second bedroom just days before, I settle my supplies and pull out my Wizards Manual from the subspace pocket I have anchored to me. The Manual is thicker than it was. It has a habit of doing so to hold all the information that it believes you will need, all you have to do is know what to ask. I look in the index for these wizards using Hogwarts as the term to search for, as it is the only truly unique name different between the two arts.

The material is fairly sparse, just mentioning that the wizards and witches collectively calling themselves the Wizarding World are a sub-branch of the human species with the inborn ability to manipulate energy in what they term as magic. It is not the same as the Art I have been practicing. It has no connection to the Art and is similar to psionic talents. With this understanding I pick up and read through my books to familiarize myself with this new arena.

It is late enough that Dairine will be awake and should be available for a chat so I send out a thought for mindtouch communication with my friend.

_"Dairine, how are you doing?" _I ask.

_"Harry, it is good to hear from you. We need to coordinate on when to meet up to deal with the intervention on Ganymede."_

_"One moment Dari, I just had an interesting day that I think you would like to know about."_

_"Spill Harry."_

_"I just was visited by a giant of a man and was told that I am a wizard."_

_"So?" Dairine drawled out._

_"The thing is, that it is a wizard, not a Wizard."_

_"Harry, no riddles, I can't follow that."_

_"These wizards are a sub-species of man that use what they call magic, but it is just another form of native energy manipulation. It has no connections with the Art."_

_"Ah that is interesting, I'll ask Spot to see what he has on these wizards. What else happened?"_

_"Well the man, Hagrid, says I was invited to a school called Hogwarts of all things and that my parents went there and he took me to buy my school supplies."_

_"Interesting, with the school's focus on something like the Art, you will need to talk to those in charge about errantry so they do not prevent you from doing your work."_

I tell Dairine, "_I know. I'll speak with them when I get there and set up some policy that will allow them not to freak out when I have to leave on errantry. Now back to the previous issue on meeting up to handle the intervention..._"

I finish my chat with my friend and partner, with whom we shared our ordeal. An ordeal that took us clear across the universe and had at one point stuffed the entire Manual into both our heads. Not to mention the parrot containing the One's Champion.

* * *

The summer passes with the work for the Dursleys, reading my school books, and the intervention with the single celled organisms of Ganymede. It is finally September 1st and I transport through the World Gate at Kings Cross to keep away from my relatives who are going with Dudley to have the pig's tail removed that he earned through trying to steal my birthday cake when we were at that shack.

I exit from the world gate, letting it drop its patency, when I bump into a girl. She is also carrying a trunk and has brown busy hair and kind eyes. Her eyes widen and she asks, "Dai, are you going to Hogwarts too?"

This is an interesting development. I did not expect to see another of my kind of wizard at Hogwarts. I reply, "Dai stihó cousin. Yes, I am also Hogwarts bound."

She walks up to me with her trunk and asks, "Then can I sit with you on the train? I am the first magical born of my family and also the only one practicing the Art. I told them about the other kind of wizardry when I found out about magic. They took it well, but..."

I gently interrupt her stream of babel and say, "I would be honored to sit with you. My name, by the way, is Harry Potter."

"My name is Hermione Granger. Are you really Harry Potter? I read about you in _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts._"

"Yes, I am really Harry Potter. No, I have not read any books that mentioned me. I stuck with the core curriculum books and _Hogwarts, a History," _I replied.

Hermione almost squealed, "I love _Hogwarts, a History_. I have read it a few times already."

It was getting close to the time to board the train so I interjected, "Hermione, we should continue this on the train. We do not want to be late."

So we walked to the platform where she explained to me about the wall that we walk through. It was not the most pleasant experience to walk into a wall without performing a wizardry like the Mason's word, which gives control over stone, but we still made it through the barrier. We dragged our trunks on to the train and got ourselves a compartment. We were still fairly early so that the train was not full up.

I started off to ask Hermione about what she plans to tell the Hogwarts staff about the necessity of heeding errantry. Her response was surprise at first then she admitted that she had not planned to tell the staff about her status.

"It is quite important, Hermione. Especially after the Instrumentality intervention a few months back."

She furled her eyebrows and said, "Harry, I did not take the oath till after that happened." She paused then added," Harry were you with the Dairine Callahan?"

I grinned and said, "Yes, she is my partner. We have done quite a bit of off-planet work recently. With the Instrumentality intervention taking us across the universe and the more local work on Ganymede."

Hermione had a shocked look, but soon recovered. "Harry, you were at the birth of the machine civilization?"

I responded, "I am their father with Dairine as mother."

"I wish I could get to talk with them."

I focus on my connection with the Motherboard. The buzz in the back of my mind that contains the link with the machine intelligences working in quick-life time I send a query to the Mobiles letting them know what has happened. I receive the response back that they would be glad to converse with a friend of mine and will message her Manual. I turn to Hermione and say, "They will be glad to talk with you. I asked them and they will be messaging you."

Hermione smiles, "I am glad. Thanks Harry."

"You are very welcome," I respond.

The train trip to Hogwarts was interesting. I conversed with Hermione a lot with only a pause to help Neville Longbottom find his toad. Hermione and I have decided to keep the Art hidden from the general student population.

We arrive at Hogsmeade station and disembark. Hagrid is calling out for all the first years to follow him. Hermione and I walk over to him and I wave.

"Hiya 'Arry," the games keeper greets me.

"Hello Hagrid," was my response.

Hagrid tell us first years to get into boats that were ahead of us on the shore of a lake. I enter one with Hermione and two girls, twins. We headed to the castle and the view is wonderful. We were brought up into an antechamber before the main hall where a Professor McGonagall spoke to us. She told us that were were to be sorted into the houses shortly and to prepare ourselves by straightening up our appearance.

The other children were making a buzz in the air with the speculation on how we are to be sorted. One red haired boy mentioned a troll while Hermione was going over the spells she read about to prepare for some type of test. I was not overly worried. If there was a test that we could prepare for, I am sure that we would have been warned.

Prof. McGonagall returned and had us form up into a line. She marched us into the Great Hall and it was a spectacular sight. There were four student tables in front of a table for the teachers. In the air was a plethora of floating candles and the ceiling looked a if it was not there with the view of the nights sky being visible instead. Hermione mentioned about the ceiling and how she read it in _Hogwarts, a History_. I know wizards are obsessed with words, as without that drive there would not be enough impetus to use the Speech, which made all of reality, with enough skill to change reality.

Prof. McGonagall started to call the names of the students starting with Abbot, Hannah, who was sorted into Hufflepuff. Eventually she got to Granger, Hermione and my new friend was sorted into Gryffindor. Next, Neville was called and was also sorted into Gryffindor. Finally it was my turn and when Prof. McGonagall called, Potter, Harry, a buzz started around the room talking about me. I gulped and walked carefully over to a stool where there is a hat. It is a hat that sings and sorts. I place it on my head and I hear a voice.

"Ah, Mr. Potter I remember sorting your parents well. Lets see what we have to work with, it is all in your head... Emissary, welcome. There are two of you this year when there has not be another of your kind in decades. Lets see, plenty of courage, your oath guarantees it, quite knowledgeable too. Hmm... not too ambitious, but that is also usual with the oath bound. Very loyal to your friends and comrades and very hard working, I know where you will fit, HUFFLEPUFF!"

The last word was yelled out load to the hall. There was a short shocked silence before the table where Hannah Abbot went to started clapping. I headed to the table and sat down. I looked up at the head table and saw that a few of the professors were shocked. I assume that they thought I would be in Gryffindor as were my parents.

I sat down next to Susan Bones, another Hufflepuff that was sorted this year. Eventually Ronald Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor. The headmaster stood up and spoke to us.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

I just had to shake my head at that. It was a wonder such a man could be in a position of power. I look back to the table and get started toward the serious business of eating. Around me introductions are going around. I introduced myself to Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Wane Hopkins, Megan Jones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Ernie Macmillan.

After the meal was finished the Headmaster made some announcements, keep out of the forest, no magic in the halls, and my favorite: if you do not wish to die, leave the right hand side corridor on the third floor alone. We then are queued up by the prefects to return to the dorms.

* * *

It is morning of the first day of classes. I have an appointment with Headmaster Dumbledore right after breakfast, there was a bit of a stir when I asked that Hermione join us as well. I listen to the conversation around me as I am still not fully awake. I have not made any close friends yet with my year mates, but they are all friendly. I am sitting next to Ernie and Susan this morning.

Overhead there is a clamor of wings as a flock of owls come down from the ceiling to deliver the day's mail. Hedwig has a note for me confirming the appointment with Headmaster Dumbledore, saying to meet him outside the Great Hall. I eat at a decent pace this morning, not rushing, but not lingering over the food either.

Outside of the doors, Hermione is waiting. We both get ready to wait for the Headmaster to join us.

"Dai," we both say to each other.

"Morning Hermione, how has your first night been?" I ask.

"I do not have anything in common with my dorm mates," Hermione responds.

"I am sorry to hear that," I try to comfort her, "I do not have any close friends yet in my dorm."

The Headmaster walks out of the Great Hall, dressed in his most interesting style.

"Follow me, Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger," Dumbledore says.

Hermione and I follow the Headmaster down the corridors and to a statue of a gargoyle. The Headmaster says, "Lemon Drops" and the gargoyle steps aside. We go to a spiral staircase that rotates by itself once stepped upon. After a few minutes we reach the Headmaster's office and he waves us to sit in some chairs in front of his desk. I look at Hermione and she nods.

We say in unison, "Greetings, we are on errantry and we great you."

While we are not on active status, I checked in the Manual before breakfast. It is appropriate as the business we are here to speak of is certainly of the official business about the Art.

Dumbledore's eyes start twinkling, more so than I thought possible and says, "Ah, yes. I have not come across your type of wizardry in a long time."

He continues, "I see that you are here to make arrangements when you need to go out to fulfill your oaths. Is that correct?"

We nod and then Headmaster Dumbledore continues, "I understand and while this is rare we do have provisions in place for your situation. You need to notify either your head of house, the Deputy Headmistress Professor McGonagall, or myself before leaving the school. You must also submit the précis to your interventions if they are to last more than a day or when they are complete. We are responsible for your well being and even though we cannot prevent you from your oaths, we do need to know where you will be and what you have or will have done."

I speak up, "Thank you Headmaster, this is quite reasonable. Though we may have to leave some details out if our seniors request us to. Otherwise, save in an emergency, I can state that I will not leave without informing the persons you mentioned."

Hermione looks scandalized for a moment, thinks about it, then nods and says, "I also can agree to the terms with the same caveats as Harry."

I hesitantly ask, "I do meet with my partner, her sister, and her sister's partner regularly on the moon to pass along relevant work and to keep in closer contact. Will this be a problem if I schedule it with you?"

Hermione looks at me wide eyed, "You go to the moon regularly? Wait, that is a stupid question, you went to the other end of the universe on your ordeal and your current work is on Ganymede, so it makes perfect sense to meet there."

She shakes her head, "I would like to go there sometime." She looks at Professor Dumbledore with pleading eyes, begging to be allowed to go for a visit when not required to on business.

The Headmaster sits with his eyes twinkling up a storm. He says, "I think I can allow that if you take one of the staff with you. In fact the next time you schedule a trip I will join you."

I can tell that he is more interested in visiting the Moon than anything else. So I smile at him and agree. The next meeting that is planned for my group is this weekend, at 3pm London time so that it would not be overly early for the group from New York City. I pull out my Manual and look at the listings for myself and Hermione.

_POTTER, Harry J.  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Hufflepuff House  
Scotland  
Journeyman rating  
(RL +6.5 +/- .1)  
Available/Limited (Boarding school)_

_I turn a few pages back and see Hermione's listing:_

_GRANGER, Hermione J.  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Gryffindor House  
Scotland  
Journeyman rating  
(RL +4.9 +/- .24)  
Available/Limited (Boarding school)_

_I show the entries to both Hermione and Dumbledore. Both nod though Hermione looks at me oddly and asks, "Why are you using a book Manual like those in the Americas instead of the Knowledge?"_

_I reply, "My theory is that since I was to be on ordeal with Dairine and she has expirence with book Manuals, as opposed to her computer based one. It would be easier for us to work together as novices if we used similar modes. Especially with how important the Reconfiguration was."_

_The Headmaster turns to me and asks what the Reconfiguration is. I tell Dumbledore, "The Reconfiguration was when the first choice was made that completely rejected the Lone One's offer. The species that I helped bring into being are machine based life on a planet on the opposite side of the universe. The place is so far away that their inherent velocity is greater than the speed of light making them as if in another universe. They not only chose to refute the Lone One, but also the fragment of the Lone One involved took advantage of the change that her sister Nita and Kit Rodriguez made to the Lone Power during their ordeal. They gave it the chance to redeem itself, to chose to rejoin with the rest of the Powers."_

_Dumbledore raises his eyebrows, "I see. I am impressed with that start, but be that as it may, it is time for you two to head to your first class."_

_With that dismissal, Hermione and I head back down the stairs and past the gargoyle. Hermione asks, "Harry, what class do you have first?"_

_I reply with, "I have potions with Ravenclaw, then History of Magic with Gryffindor. I will see you in History of Magic this afternoon."_

_Hermione smiles and says, "I will be waiting. I have Transfiguration first. Dai Stihó."_

_"Dai."_

_We head our separate ways and I find my housemates heading toward the dungeons. After a few minutes Professor Snape arrives and opens the doors shooing us into the classroom. I sit next to Susan and watch as the Professor makes his entrance. Professor Snape, with his prominent nose and greasy hair, strides towards the front of the classroom with his robe flapping behind him._

_Professor Snape starts the role call and pauses at my name. "Ah yes, Harry Potter our new celebrity."_

_The rest of the class is silent, staring at the menacing figure the Professor makes. The potion's master continues, "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making." Professor Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."_

_At this point I feel a prickle in my mind indicative of someone performing a forceful mindtouch. I reinforce my mental barriers and ask the Professor, "Professor, it is not polite to enter someone's mind uninvited. Please stop this at once."_

_The students around me are shocked at the directness and kind of my accusation. The response I receive back from the potion's professor is icy. "Potter! We will be speaking with the Headmaster after class," he says in an almost oily but frigid voice, "Three points from Hufflepuff for your cheek." He pauses then barks out, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"_

_I think about it and reply, "A mixture that is both good at stabilizing power matrixes and a potion that creates a death like state when imbibed."_

_"Partially correct Potter. Without that nonsense on power matrixes," the professor drawled. He then asked, "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"_

_I remember this from my early studies in the Art. "You find them in the stomach of a goat," I replied, "They will protect you from most poisons."_

_Professor Snape looked thunderous, "Correct, Potter. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"_

_Another plant question, it is good that I worked with Nita whose specialty is with living things. "They are the same also known as Aconite."_

_The professor was even more sour, "Correct Potter. Three points from Hufflepuff for your lack of respect." He looks around the class and says, "Why aren't any of your writing this down?"_

_The class hurries to take notes on this discussion. I am a bit perplexed at the extreme hostility I am getting from this Professor. He was looking to humiliate me, but even with my knowledge of the answers he still determinedly went through on his quest by taking six points from our house. Since our house is known for loyalty, I do not think there will be too much repercussions from this, except for me to explain myself to the rest of the house._

_He places the directions for an anti-biol potion on the board and we get started with brewing it. I am partnered with Susan and aside from the professor walking around breathing down my neck, there are few problems. We work well together and the potion looks like it came out well. We take our samples to his desk for grading and he remarks, "The color is off and the potion is too thick. You fame does not bring you skills here, Potter."_

_This is getting ridiculous. I have no idea on what to say to this, so I remain silent. "What is it Potter," Professor Snape demands, "You too famous to speak to me? You are arrogant, just like your father."_

_I know I cannot win with someone like him so I remain silent. As he is confronting me, the rest of the class has finished their potions and are turning them in. When the last student has turned their potion in, Professor Snape orders me to follow him to the Headmaster's office. He threatens expulsion for my blatant disrespect. In time we reach the office and the potion's professor says the password to move the gargoyle. At the top of the stairs the Headmaster greats us, "Ah Professor Snape and welcome back Mr. Potter. What seems to be the trouble?"_

_"This arrogant brat refuses to give me the respect I am due," Professor Snape rants, "I will have him expelled."_

_Headmaster Dumbledore looks at me and say, "Harry what have you to say for your self?"_

_I respond, "I have afforded Professor Snape the amount of respect that courtesy demands. From the moment the professor has started class he has made it his mission to humiliate me. He takes points off for answering his questions correctly and only spews vitriol whenever addressing myself or anything I have a connection with."_

_Professor Snap snaps, "The brat is lying like that arrogant bastard of a father..."_

_Professor Dumbledore cuts the other professor off, "Professor Snape, Mr. Potter is incapable of lying without grave consequences. Mr. Potter please leave I need to speak privately with Professor Snape._

_I turn to leave and a few moments after I close my door I can hear raised voices. Dumbledore is reprimanding that odious teacher. I head to lunch waving at Hermione as I pass the Gryffindor table. I sit next to Ernie this time and the table asks questions about the confrontation with Professor Snape. I field them as well as I am able and the torrent of questions settles down. I was right that my housemates would stand by me._

_After eating lunch, I follow my classmates to go to History of Magic. It is taught by a Professor Binns who is a ghost. For the most part, ghosts are not the souls of the dead. The living emotions and memories can be impressed upon the matrix of matter and then be called back when certain circumstances occur. I have to wonder if boredom can count as an emotion strong enough to provide for this ghost._

_I sit next to Hermione Granger with some paper out and a quill. I also placed my Manual into recording mode. From the warnings I heard about this class I believe that the recording to text mode of my Manual will be invaluable. I try to take notes from the lecture, but it is the most potent soporific I have encountered. I fell asleep only to be awakened by a disapproving Hermione at the end. I smile sheepishly at her and walk with her to the front castle court yard as there is still time before dinner._

_"Hermione, how did your classes go?" I ask._

_"The went well, Transfiguration is interesting with Professor McGonagall teaching and though I can sympathize with you on the sheer boringness of History of Magic, you still should have stayed awake."_

_"I had my Manual record the lecture. I can more easily sort through the written version of the lecture than the verbal one."_

_She gives me a small grin and we continue chatting. I learnt that her parents were dentists and I told her an abbreviated version of my time with the Dursleys. Hermione was not happy with my situation with the Dursleys, but there is not much that can be done, as any psychotropic spelling to do behavior modification would likely rebound. She did make me promise to bring it up with a senior for advice. I think I'll talk with Tom and Carl from Long Island. They are the ones I am most comfortable with due to the relationship between them and the Callahan family and their easy going nature. Well easy going when there is no crisis being handled._

_We head back inside to get dinner. We split up to our respective tables and go to eat. Dinner was good as I am starting to suspect all meals here are. I spent most of the meal talking with Susan. I hope she does not have a crush on the mythical boy-who-lived as that would make things awkward in the future._

_With no homework assigned on the first day of classes, I head up to sleep. I wonder what tomorrow will bring._

* * *

_Transfiguration is an interesting class, but seems to lack any form of the Troptic Stipulation. That is the ethical considerations to making a change. The Oath tasks me with the job of preserving energy to keep the universe running longer. This task entails such non-magical tasks as turning off unneeded lights or keeping the peace with the neighbors. I am also called upon to make changes to the universe to unsnarl knots and make broken things whole again. This often brings me and my fellow wizards in conflict with the lone one. The Power who created death and was cast out for it. There has been and still is debate on whether or not death is a good idea. The Lone Power embittered by being cast out, was no longer satisfied with his making alone. He went out and sold it, made it more personal, more devastating._

_We were lectured to follow her instructions and to behave lest we be removed from class. The first task is to change a matchstick into a needle. With my experience in understanding the nature of things to name them in the Speech, I can describe the matchstick and the needle end state in their entirety. I use that when I focus my magic to pattern the transfiguration. I managed by the end of class to complete the transfiguration. This won me a proud smile from Professor McGonagall and five points._

_After spending so much time around girls like Dairine and her sister Nita, I am much more comfortable socializing with the fairer sex than with my own. I brought Susan with my after class when I went to meet up with Hermione. She just returned from her first potions class and was fuming._

_"I presume Professor Snape is the origin of your bad mood, Hermione?" I query her._

_"Yes, Harry. The professor took points off from me as well when I answered his questions correctly. He even called me an insufferable know-it-all."_

_"Hermione, you aren't that bad," Susan broke in._

_"Hi, Susan Bones is it? It is good to meet you," Hermione replied._

_"Yes, Hermione. Harry has told me a bit about you."_

_"Hermione, Susan is bright, though not quite at your level. Though there are very few at your level," I told Hermione._

_Hermione blushes lightly and smiles. She turns to Susan and asks how she has found classes so far. Susan has only liked Transfiguration as of yet, potions and history of magic having left a bad taste in her mouth._

_We head back inside for lunch and prepare for the afternoon class. The next class is charms with Professor Flitwick. He is a short old man, who looks congenial from what I have seen so far. I head to class with Ernie Macmillan, Susan, and Hannah Abbott._

_We enter the charms class room and Professor Flitwick stands on a pile of book. He calls the roll and when Professor Flitwick gets to my name he pauses and falls off. I turn red with embarrassment, but the professor gets back up and finishes the roll. He goes on to teach us the basic wand motions and theory of charms. One of the topics he touches upon in this introductory session is the distinction between hexes and curses, the difference lies in the power of the spell._

_After the lecture is finished we practice various wand motions. The motions we practice are flicking, stabbing, and spiraling. It is explained that these are the common motions for the spells that we will be learning at first. We are also told to watch pronunciation, which to me is obvious with my experience in using the Speech. If you mispronounce a word, you do not describe what you are working with and either the spell will not affect the correct object or force or make a change that is not what you wished._

_The waving of wands in a certain pattern with the correct words look to be an alias to the more complicated spell forms. The most interesting difference that I have found is that none of the spells we have looked at use anything in the Wizard's Mastery. All of the spells perform modification on the quantum level (I performed a scanning wizardry while practicing the matchstick to needle transfiguration). The energy is all channeled and amplified by the wand originating from zero-point energy. I have not been able to trace how I or the others are able to tap into this source of power, but I think I can use it as an auxiliary power source for my spells using the Art. That should allow me to make up for my lowering ability to access power as I get older. I know that my wizardry will be more accessible to me when I start through puberty, but from then on it will only decrease._

_The rest of the week passes smoothly. The Astronomy course will not meet for the first time till next week. I made sure I had my assignments complete as they were assigned and the rest of the time I spent either studying various topics and correlating them with what is in the Manual or being with my friends Hermione and Susan. I am closest to those two and I have a good feeling about our friendship._

_The Herbology class is interesting, but with the experience I have with Aunt Petunia's gardens I am a bit put off with horticulture. I partnered with Hermione and Susan for this class and after a short lecture we repotted some herbs that a used in many potions._

_Besides the problems with the potions professor, I have one other group harassing me. Draco Malfoy and his Slytherin sycophants seem to find the fact that I am in Hufflepuff as a valid insult to throw at me. They are also vocal in the distaste about my friendship with Hermione. After facing aliens, Balor, and other manifestations of the Lone One, these childish idiocies do not phase me. Unfortunately the same cannot be said for Hermione or Susan. I am surprised about Hermione as she has had to have dealing with the Lone Power, at minimum with her Ordeal. I looked up in the manual for a list of précis of her interventions and while not as exulted as my own, Nita, Kit, or Dairine, she is still a thorn in its side._

_I have used mindtouch with Dairine and Nita to prepare for the coming weekend meeting on the moon. Kit's sister, Carmela, after her triumphant return from saving her brother at the Crossings, the world gating center for the local group of galaxies, is insisting on joining us to meet my friends and the "cooky headmaster of the magic school". Since the Manual has information on the other type of wizards, I doubt it is a violation of the Statute of Secrecy to talk with Dairine, Kit, and Nita, but Carmela is a bit iffy. The only excuse is that she is a sister to a "wizard". A Wizard cannot lie. A being that works with words that change the universe as a wizard does cannot afford to lie and if the wizard lies, the wizard will suffer for it. But one way around this is to speak the literal truth, but have the people you are speaking with come away with a different meaning through their own preconceptions._

* * *

_It is Thursday and I receive a message from Dairine to meet her on Ganymede for another session to work on the morals of single celled organisms. I go to Professor Sprout whom I had her class for the first time today and explain my situation. She was notified about the basics by the Headmaster, but wished further clarification. I am glad that we do not have a class on Friday mornings as I have to meet Dairine at 9 pm local time to get to her at the time she leaves school. I finished explaining when and where I had to go to Professor Sprout and was told where I can set up a transit point. A transit point is not something special like an apparation point, but just a location where it is safe to come and go without being overseen._

_The transit point is behind Hagrid's hut. I had to tell Hagrid a basic synopsis of what I am doing in back of his house so that he would not interfere when I am on errantry. I pull out a blue glowing line of characters in the Speech from my personal claudication. It is a prewritten spell circle for the transit to the world gating complex at Kings Cross. I place it on the ground and double check that my name is written correctly. Once done, I start to read the spell out loud._

_The universe quiets around me leaning in to listen as I speak the familiar words to the transit spell. Once a spell feels like a tangible thing it is proof that it is functioning. I get to the last syllable of the spell, the verbal form of the Wizard's Knot that ties the spell and sets it loose. There is a quiet thwumpt and I am gone from Hogwarts and in London._

_I pull out some supplies from my claudication for the spell on the world gate. I am meeting Dairine at Grand Central Gating Complex before we head to Ganymede. It takes less energy for us to pool our resources and go together than if we both left individually from our respective gating complexes. That also does not take into account that the London Gating Complex is used for planetary gating only._

_As the Theory of Relativity states, all matter warps space, but some pieces of matter warp space differently than mass alone would account for. The wizard can take advantage of these objects to perform various wizardries. For a world gating, I use a knob made from polyethylene from an old TV that I found in a flea market. Polyethylene being the preferred replacement to eye of newt in transportation spelling. One that Dairine and I went to for the purpose of finding spell components. I set up the circle, checking to make sure all the figures are correct for the destination location and pull out my Manual for the correct Julian time. I read off the spell and the Gate become patent in front of me. A circle of space with no hard edges that shows the end of a platform in New York City. I step through and release the gate._

_"Dai cousin."_

_I look around, then down at my feet where I see a black tomcat that I recognize. "Dai, Urruah how are you doing today?"_

_"Well, well. The gates have been behaving the last few days and there is a new opera at the Met today," said the gray tabby of the Grand Central gating team. The cats that maintain the world gates._

_"I am meeting with Dairing for some off-world work. Has she arrived yet?" I ask._

_"She is at the gate behind the Deli," Urruah replies._

_"Thank you cousin. Dai stihó."_

_"Dai stihó."_

_I walk off the platform and down to the shops on the lower level. I walk over towards the Deli and see Dairine in line with a sandwich and drink in hand. I walk to her and say, "Hey Dairine."_

_"Hiya Harry. How has school been?" she asks._

_"Interesting. One teacher hates me and another puts everyone to sleep, but the rest I have had are good."_

_I buy a bag of chips and a coke with some money that I exchanged some sickles for American currency when I was last at Gringotts. We finished our meal and walked over to the back of the Deli where the gate is. We set up the spell diagram and in unison, we read the spell. The gate becomes patent over a ice covered wasteland. We walk through and close the gate. Around us there is some vapor freezing on the interface of the shield holding in our air supply and keeping us warm._

_We walk over to where the colony that we are working with is located and get to work. It is hard to negotiate with a single celled organism. They do not view the world the same way that we do. Both of us are trying to convince the colony to try sexual reproduction rather than just asexual. They are capable of both, but consider the latter immoral. The colony will not be able to adapt and will die out if this continues setting back the pace of life on Ganymede for a thousand years._

_After two hours we head back. Dairine heads home for dinner and I head back to Hogwarts for bed. Before I head back to the Hufflepuff dorms I give a report to Professor Sprout on what I did and what was accomplished. She agrees to pass it along to the Headmaster, but does not seem to understand what I was doing. She escorts me back to the common room and I head to bed._

_Friday morning dawns clear and blue. I head to breakfast were Hedwig joins me. I feed her some bacon off my plate and talk with her to see how she is doing._

_"Harry, it is nice here, but a bit boring with no work to do," Hedwig tells me._

_"Well if you feel up to it I can pass some mail to the Americas if you do not mind the trip."_

_I am greeted by a flat stare as if it is beneath her to tell me how insulting this is to her skills. I decide to placate her and tell her that I will be by with a message to the New York Advisories. I also warn her to be careful of the Koi fish as they are prophets. Hedwig preens my hair and takes off. The rest of the table looks funny at me. I thought I was being fairly quite in my chat with Hedwig, but I guess either I was overheard or the fact that I was having a conversation with my owl was the cause of this fuss._

_Susan confirmed the latter. "Harry, you act as if Hedwig can not only understand you, but you understand her."_

_"Everything can be understood if you know how to listen," I respond enigmatically and continue eating. I figure this is a better approach than to use the 'It's a secret' response that I saw in an anime that Carmella was watching and dragged me to watch. I think the anime rotted her brain as she decided, out of the blue, to make me into a plushy. I think I would have enjoyed it more if I was older, but then I do not think she would do it. At least when Fillif the wizard tree with berries was there on excursus I did not have to worry about being co-opted._

_It is almost Saturday, when we will meet up on the Moon. I spoke with Hermione and Professor Dumbledoor to iron out the details and we are almost set. I am going to meet with the Headmaster after dinner so I can determine his name in the Speech._


	3. One small step

Chapter 2: One small step for man, or one gigantic meeting between scary smart girls

Saturday has arrived. I get up and I am excited and a bit nervous. I hope my friends from Long Island and Hogwarts will get along. Headmaster Dumbledore has an interesting sense of humor so I believe that he will not be put off by Kit's sister Carmela. I do hope that we will survive the meeting between Hermione and Dairine. The two girls are very smart. Though Hermione is more conventionally smart through book smarts. Dairine, while book smart, is also street smart and forceful in personality.

We will be leaving at 4 pm GMT to meet with the group from Long Island at 11 am their time. I head to breakfast and at 8 am it is fairly empty in the Great Hall. I see Hermione sitting alone at the Gryffindor table. She has a book out, and is reading while she eats. The Hufflepuff table is empty this early on the weekend. I decide to sit next to Hermione and break the tacit rule against inter-house seating.

I plop down next to Hermione and tap her shoulder gently to get her attention. "Dai Hermione," I say quietly to her.

"Dai Harry," Hermione says and puts her book down. Hermione starts to babble, "I can't wait till we head to the moon. Do you think your friends from America will like me? When do we leave? What will I need prepared? I did consult the Knowledge for the procedures, but there were a few spells listed for transport and some require a World Gate..."

I cut her off to stop the stream of questions and say, "Hermione, don't worry I'll walk you through the spell. Kit calls the spell variant we use the "beam me up, Scotty" spell. I'll do the initial setup with the Headmaster and when you arrive I will fill you in on the details of the spell. You should be able to fine the information in the Knowledge if I show you the spell diagram template in my Manual."

She smiles at me and starts to eat again. I take some toast, eggs, and some pumpkin juice and start eating. While we devour our meals, more students are trickling into the Great Hall. They look at us, a Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor sitting at the table with mild askance. I learnt my lessons is bucking conventional standards from Dairine so I pointedly ignore their stares. Hermione does not seem to notice the looks. We continue to go over the non-art related details while we finish.

"I will be in the library; I'll be at the Headmaster's office at 3:30 pm to finish the preparations," Hermione tells me as she picks up her book, waves, and heads out of the Great Hall.

I look up at the teachers table and see that Professor Dumbledore is eating. I walk up to the head table and say, "Good morning Headmaster. When will we be meeting for our project today? It will take a half-hour for the preparations, longer if you want explanations of what exactly is being prepared."

Professor Dumbledore looks down at me with his eyes twinkling and says, "Harry if you would be so kind to join me after I finish eating to my office I will be glad to hear all the details you can give me on the preparations for todays working."

"Of course, Headmaster," I reply.

I sit down at the Hufflepuff table next to Susan who is yawning and gathering her breakfast.

"Good Morning Susan."

"Morning Harry," she yawns, "You are awake early today."

"I am excited about a project that I am working on."

"A project already Harry? We just got here."

"It has to do with some experiences I had before finding out about Hogwarts," I say while I notice the Headmaster getting up, "I need to head out and speak with Professor Dumbledore and he is heading out. I will see you later Susan."

"Bye Harry."

I head out of the Great Hall and Professor Dumbledore is waiting for me just outside of the door. He beckons me and starts off toward his office. I follow him and we reach the gargoyle that guards the entrance to his office. He says, "Blood Pops" and the gargoyle steps aside and we head up the moving stairs to his office.

"Now Harry, tell me the details for this trip?" Professor Dumbledore asks while seating himself behind his desk.

"Ok Headmaster," I reply," We will need an empty space with a minimum diameter of 10 ft. I will be using chalk to draw the spell circle."

"Once the circle is drawn I will build the necessary diagrams to handle the power distribution and specifications for the environment bubble," I continue, "Then I will enter in the descriptions for yourself and myself, our names. Hermione then will write her name and check over my work, paying especial attention to our names. Once she finishes I will check over her name and once we are both satisfied that everything is correct we all will assume our positions in the spell circle. Hermione and I will read the spell in unison and once complete we will feel a rushing feeling and appear on the Moon."

"On the moon you will need to be careful of the reduced gravity as it is 1/6th of our gravity."

The former transfiguration professor nods and says, "Thank you for the details, Harry. What do we start with now?"

"First I need to ask you a number of questions to determine the most detailed form of your name that can be done in this short period. In this form of Wizardry, everything is done through the Speech. The Speech is the language that the universe was built with and by consequence everything is responsive to the Speech. Since we use words to do all of our manipulations, we need to make sure that your name is as accurate as possible since if your name is incorrect, the spell may either fail to take or it will change you to fit the name that was specified."

The Headmaster nods and I start to ask the numerous questions to determine his name. "First I need to know your birthday, then the last book you have read and if it is fiction or non-fiction," I start and we have time for thirty questions before I am interrupted by a trill. It is coming from a bird that I did not notice before. The bird is red-gold colored and its trill makes me feel uplifted. "A phoenix," I breathe.

"Yes, Harry, it is a phoenix, his name is Fawkes," the Headmaster informs me, "I need to take care of a small matter. Please wait here till I return. I believe that Fawkes will be happy for the attention."

Fawkes trills again and this time I can hear through the Speech, "Hello young wizard."

"Good morning Fawkes. It is an honor to meet you," I reply in the Speech.

"It is good to see the humans performing the One's work. All to often these days the unnamed seems to have too much influence over this society and it is ripe for an intervention. I am limited in what I can do, but with you and young Hermione here, we can coordinate with the regional Area Supervisor."

I boggled, the last time I worked with that Senior, I was with Dairine, Nita, and Kit in Ireland at Castle Matrix. Dairine and I were to create a time slide to get the ur-matter from the early universe when matter was more concrete than the matter from this time. That was a major working with twenty Wizards, at least one more local senior. The intervention later lead up to a pitched battle. I was not included in that part, as both Dairine and I were held back in case that intervention failed. Many wizards died when they traveled to Tir na nOg to face Balor. Finally, Ronan, who was cohabiting his body with one of the incarnations of the One's Champion, the Winged Defender, took up the spear of Lugh, embodied with the spirit of fire, and pierced the enormous eye of Balor. That action fulfilled the prophecy to bring the plane closer to Time Heart, where everything began.

I pull out my Manual and check my entry and Hermione's entry and we are on active status. I look up at the phoenix and say, "What is your position? Are you an Advisory or a local area Senior?"

Fawkes trills, "No young wizard, I am a journeyman as are you. My human should be notified of your change in status."

Albus Dumbledore walks into the office. He takes a look at my face and asks, "What is wrong Harry?"

My reply is a somber, "I am on errantry and I greet you."

The professor looks at me and asks, "What do you know about your new assignment?"

"The wizarding world needs to be fixed. Hermione and I have been assigned this task."

Professor Dumbledore raises an eyebrow, "That is a large undertaking, Harry. How do you plan to proceed?"

I reply, "I am going to contact the Regional Advisory Senior Wizard for Europe, Shaun O'Driscoll. I probably will need to contact the Seniors Tom and Carl of Long Island. When we meet up with Dairine and the rest, we will have to confirm if they are also placed on active status. So far, whenever I have been in trouble my partner has been assigned with me and visa versa."

The professor asks, "Where did your receive your assignment from? I did not see any communiqués."

"Fawkes told me," I tell him.

"How did you talk with Fawkes; I can only get emotional responses from him and I am bonded with him?" He asks.

"It has to do with the nature of the Speech," I start explaining.

"The Speech was used to create the universe, and because of this everything responds the Speech. Every leaving creature will understand the Speech and by knowing the Speech you can understand. Kit has talked with rocks and cars, Nita talks with plants, and Dairine and I talk with the stars and machine based intelligences."

"Due to my ordeal, I have a link with the race of machine intelligences in the back of my mind. They are always there and, with effort, I can switch my thinking into what they call 'quick-life' time. It allows me to run faster than my 'slow-life' limitations would normally allow."

"The Speech when spoken by a Wizard, will change what is described. When written it resembles Arabic and mathematical notations."

"In the Speech, lying is impossible. Wizards cannot lie. When one works with words like we do, lying would have consequences."

The professor sits back and stokes his beard. He looks up at me and says, "Ah. That is quite interesting. It is time for lunch, meet me back here at 3:30 pm with Hermione. We will use the Quidditch Pitch for the circle. I will clear a space for you to draw the circle and the necessary spell diagrams into the dirt."

We head back to the Great Hall. I sit at the Hufflepuff table next to Justin Finch-Fletchley. I am on friendly terms with all of my dorm mates, but I have not made any real close friendships with them. I am closest to Susan Bones and Hermione Granger. Sadly, with Hermione in a different house, I do not get to be with the both of them as much as I would like.

The meal is enjoyable. Justin and I chat with the usual banalities about our classes and homework. The inevitable griping on the potions master, Professor Snape, also makes an appearance. I finish eating and excuse myself. I head over to the Gryffindor table and Hermione.

"Hermione, its time," I tell her.

Hermione looks up and nods. She puts her book away into her bag and get up. Before we can exit the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy and his bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle, block our way.

"Potter, finally leaving with your Mudblood girlfriend, you moronic Hufflepuff," Draco drawls.

I raise look at him as if seeing him for the first time and ask, "Oh. I didn't see you there Draco, did you say anything?"

Draco, who does not take to being ignored or mocked very well, starts to redden and bluster. He says through tight lips, "You will meet your end with your Mudblood whore of a mother and your Blood Traitor father."

I sigh and shake my head at him, "I wonder at the supposed supremacy of the pure bloods if you are the best that is produced."

I speak the first six words to the shield spell under my breathe and wait to see what will happen. Draco decides that if insults are not enough, then violence will do. He waves his wand and says, "_Rictusempra._"

While he was waving his wand, I speak the seventh word of the shield spell and the air hardens around me. The spell streaks toward me and instead of hitting me, the spell splits and flows around me. Draco, startled, backs away and takes off. I speak the word to release the shield and continue with Hermione to the Headmaster's office.

"Harry, why did you do that? You could give away the secrets of our Art," Hermione quietly scolds.

"We are on active, the task is to clean up the wizarding world. We need to keep in practice to use all the resources available to us to make sure that the intervention will be completed positively. I will send a message to Shaun for an Advise to get his input to coordinate this. It will be one of the largest interventions I have been a part of. We do know that the Art will be active against magic."

We reach the Headmaster's office and see Professor Dumbledore waiting in front of the gargoyle. He nods at us and we walk to the Quidditch Pitch. Once we reach the pitch the Headmaster waves his wand and a circle 30 ft. in diameter is cleared of grass. He picks up a rock and transfigures it into a three foot long stick and hands it to me. I take the stick and start to draw the spell diagram. I draw a circle 20 ft. in diameter, and when I reach the place where I started I close the circle with a figure eight, the wizard's knot.

I inscribe the basic parameters for the spell. The locations for the starting point and destination are included with the specifications for the shield spell. I then calculate the amount of air to take with us. On average an excited person will take 30 breaths a minute with a cubic foot of air for each breath. The cylinder will be 20 ft in diameter and 8 ft in height. For safety I double the amount of air needed giving an amount of 7200 cubic feet of air for the trip. To fit this in the circle that is 20 ft. in diameter the height will need to be calculated by **h 4 v / (π r2)**. The height for the cylinder is 91 ft. I place this into the height into the spell, set the parameters to adjust for movement, and create the portion of the spell diagram for our names. I write my name and Professor Dumbledore's name and motion Hermione over to check what I wrote and add hers.

"The spell and names look ok," she replies.

I check over her name and tell her, "Your name looks fine as well."

We place the Headmaster into the correct spot for him in the diagram and take our own.

_"Are you ready?"_ I ask Hermione via mind-touch

"_Yes, we start in 5...4...3...2...1..."_

In unison we start to read the spell. Around us falls a silence as the universe leans in to hear our spell. Once a spell can be felt as a tangible thing it is a sign that it has started to take, and our spell is building a large amount of power. The spell is dragging a great amount of air with us up the gravity well. We reach the end of the spell as one and there is a **THUMPT** as the volume of air we were displacing is filled.

* * *

We are on the moon. Standing on top of the white moon rock and looking into the sky we see the Earth in one quarter view. It is a wondrous sight and I can hear the professor and Hermione sigh in wonder. I look around and see Dairine waving over to me. I get the attention of the other members of my group and head toward Dairine. I, used to moving in low gravity, do the hopping motion needed to transverse the distance. Hermione and Dumbledore stumble along not yet used to the quarter gravity of the moon. The shield spell follows us and I pause at the edge of Dairine's spell to allow them to mingle and combine. 

"Dari!" I yell and bounce over to hug her. She rolls her eyes and returns the hug.

* * *

**After Harry and Dairine's ordeal and the confrontation with the Lone Power:**

_Right after my ordeal completed when the particular instance of the Lone One that we faced and redeemed. Dairine went to hug me in relief. I shied away, then went stiff when she grabbed me. I see Dairine look at me curiously._

_"You do not have a good home life, do you?" she asks._

_Ashamed I reply, "I am called Freak and live in a cupboard under the stairs."_

_Normally I would never admit to this, but in the wake of the burning darkness that still puled with _purity_ I could not hold back._

_Dairine seems to make a decision and says, "Harry lets head to my home and we will talk there."_

_At this point I would jump at the chance to be adopted into a family that has such a one as Dairine Callahan. Dairine and I switch into the quick-life time and start to chant the spell to open a gate to the Crossing on Rirhath B. The Crossings is the gating center for the local group of three galaxies._

_After the mess that Dairine and I made the last time we were here, we went to the Stationmaster to apologize. At the Stationmaster's station, there is an insectile creature with 12 legs and supported by a rack. The front manipulatory arms are typing at multiple consoles with its many eyes pointing at each console. One eye faces us and the Stationmaster says, "You again?"_

_Dairine and I blush and I speak up, saying, "We are here to apologize for the ruckus that we made."_

_The Stationmaster says in a testy voice, "I would be happy with you heading home. Go to the gate at the end of the hall, it will be patent in three minutes to the Grand Central Gating Complex."_

_We nod and head over to the gate and we just make it before it becomes patent. We stand in the transit area and in a flash we are at the Grand Central gate on the platform. Before us is a black cat._

_"Dai Stihó Nita, Kit. Who are the two new comers. I would guess that the short redhead is your sister," came from the cat._

_"Dai Rhiow, you are right. They are my sister, Dairine and Harry Potter. Harry looks to be set for a partnership with Dari," Nita replies, "Dari, Harry, Rhiow is the lead of the Grand Central Gating Team. She and a few more cats manage and maintain the gating complex."_

_In unison, Dairine say, "Dai Rhiow." Alone I continue, "It is good" and Dairine finishes, "to meet you."_

_Nita looks between us and asks, "What is it with the ping-ponging between the two of you?"_

_"It has to do with," I start._

_"the link with the motherboard," Dairine continues._

_"that the two of us share," I finish._

_Nita and Kit look at me first then back to Dairine as we complete our answer._

_Kit sighs, "This is too weird."_

_Nita nods in agreement and looks at Kit who pulls a blue glowing chain of characters in the Speech._

_"This is a template for the short range transit to Nita's house," Kit informs us._

_We move away from the gate so as to not interfere with it and wave at Rhiow. Dairine and I say, "Dai Stihó Rhiow, it is good to meet you."_

_We step into the transit circle and add our names to the spell. After confirming that all our names are correct and the spell look right, Nita, Kit, Dairine, and I read off the spell and at its climax we pop into the Callahan's yard._

_Dairine grabs my hand and drags me into the house. We reach the living room and there are three adult males and one adult female. Dairine looks a little spooked and says in a small voice, "Hi Tom, Carl, Mom, Dad..."_

_For my benefit she points out who she refers to as she prepares for their reaction. Dairine's father looks in my direction and coughs. This prompts Dairine to introduce me, "Dad, um... this is Harry Potter. We had a joint ordeal."_

_Dairine's Father looks at me and says, "I am Harry Callahan. I am glad you helped my little girl return safely." Looking closer at me he asks, "How old are you Harry?"_

_I see no reason not to tell him, "Mr. Callahan, I am 10 years old."_

_Carl and Tom sit up at this revelation. Carl says, "Hmm you are very young for a wizard. I wonder why the Powers would choose you at your age."_

_I shrug and Dairine interjects, "Before you go and punish me, there is something important I need you to listen to."_

_Harry looks at Dairine and sighs, "Ok Dairine, say your part."_

_"I think Harry is being mistreated by his family. He told me that his room is the cupboard under the stairs in his Aunt's house and they call him a freak," Dairine says._

_I blush, this is the first time anyone has stuck up for me against the Dursleys._

_Mrs. Callahan now steps in, "Harry come with me please."_

_I follow Mrs. Callahan into the kitchen. She sits me down at the table and in a calm voice asks, "Harry, please tell me what goes on at your home."_

_I gulp and after a few moments I tell Mrs. Callahan, "Like Dairine said, my bedroom is the cupboard under the stairs. My Aunt and Uncle do not like me. They call me with Boy or Freak when they talk to me. I have chores from the time I get up to the time I am locked into my cupboard. They only give me the scraps to eat if I completed all the chores."_

_Mrs. Callahan blanches and says gently, "Harry you are not a freak and they are wrong to do that to you."_

_"I do not want to go to the orphanage," I interject._

_Mrs. Callahan thinks for a moment and says, "I think I would like to adopt a nice boy like you."_

_My heart jumps and I feel a great hope. I squeak out, "Yes! I would like that."_

_Mrs. Callahan smiles and takes me back into the living room and says, "Harry, I mean my husband, I think we should adopt Harry here and give him a proper home._

_Mr. Callahan looks a bit startled and pauses a moment. After which he says, "Dear, if you think it is a good idea I am for it."_

_Dairine adopts a look of shock. She then smiles and tackle hugs me. I still stiffen, but it is less than before. Nita also looks surprised and comes over to ruffle Dariene's and my hair._

_In unison we cry, "Hey!"_

_Nita just grins at us. I look over at Dairine and then back at Nita. I smile and say, "I would be glad to have sisters like you two."_

_At this point reality crashes in. Mr. Callahan says, "Now Harry, we are going to do this adoption above board and legal. I will be contacting my lawyer and working with him to get this started. Till then you will have to return to your relatives."_

* * *

_**Two Weeks Pass...**_

"Harry, I have bad news," _Dairine sends though mind touch._

"Dari, what is it?"_ I respond._

_"_The petition for adoption was blocked."

"What do you mean?" _I asked_.

_"_No matter what we tried, our petitions were either lost or rejected without a reason given."

_I was almost to tears, the hope of escape was dashed. Dairine, feeling my emotions decided to cheer me up. "_Harry, head to the park near your house. I will meet you there_."_

_Knowing that once Dairine got in her mind to do something, not even the Lone One itself could stop her, I spoke to the lock of my cupboard and it opened easily as it is familiar with my requests. I carefully exit the house and head to the park. As I arrive, in a back corner I hear a quiet whooshing sound that announces the arrival via a transit. I head back there and as I approach Dairine she reaches out and hugs me. The Callahan girls have taken it upon themselves to help heal the scaring that the Dursleys made. Whenever I see them they are sure to increase the amount of friendly body contact as I get used to it. The approach is similar to the method employed to treat phobias. I am now able to accept a hug without stiffening up as if expecting a blow._

_Held in Dairine's arms I let the emotions go that I have bottled up for so long. It is unexpected that a twelve year old with as much spunk as Dairine would be so patient with a ten year old emotionally scarred boy. Dari is much more complex a person that she usually portraits. I believe I fell asleep in her arms as the next thing I know, I am laying on the couch at the Callahan's house and have both Dairine and Nita in the room. They are both working on what looks like homework, but as I awaken I see them dart glances at me periodically._

_I sit up, feeling a bit stiff and sore eyed, and peek around. This gets the attention of both Dairine and Nita. I give a rueful smile and say, "Hi guys, what's up?" Thinking back on what I just said I see that my language is being corrupted by the American idiom. Dairine packs up her work and walks over to me._

_"Harry, you and I are taking a trip to visit Tom and Carl," Dairine informs me._

_I get up and follow along with Dairine. "Dari, how long was I out?"_

_"A half hour."_

_"Thanks for... for everything."_

_"You are welcome," Dairine finishes with a smile._

_We reach the back yard where transits are usually done. Dairine pulls out spot and sets up a short range transit. The transit being necessary to keep rumors about Tom and Carl at bay. We arrive in their back yard and head to the porch door. We knock on the glass and Carl appears and say, "Come on in you two. I see that Nita and Kit are not with you today."_

_"No, Carl, this matter is more mundane than our usual antics," Dairine informed him._

_"Well have a seat at the table. Cokes anyone?" Carl replied._

_I nodded to Dairine and she spoke up. "One for each of us please."_

_Carl retrieves two cans of Coke and brings hands them to Dairine and I. He sits down with his own can and says, "Tom is out for now, he is working on resolving some problems with his ads."_

_Carl continues, "So what brings you to my humble corner of the world?"_

_I fidget while Dairine look a bit angry as she is reminded by my situation. Dairine realizes that I am not going to speak first so she tells Carl, "Carl, Harry is in an abusive home. We tried to adopt him, but every time we tried, we were balked. Either the paperwork was lost or the application was rejected with no reason given."_

_Carl looks grave as he thinks this over. He turns to me and says gently, "Harry, can you tell me what is being done to you?"_

_I gulp and reply, "Well... um... I live in the cupboard under the stairs. I get thrown into the cupboard and locked in whenever anything out of the ordinary happens and I get all the blame. They don't let me eat much and have me do the cooking and too many chores to finish each day, and when I cannot, they throw me in the cupboard as punishment."_

_Carl frowns as he takes this in. He sits for a brief while, tapping his fingers on the table. After a few minutes he gathers himself back together and says, "Harry, this is a sticky issue. Especially since you are not an American citizen. You are not in danger of losing your life, but your life is not one that I would care to live. At least you _can_ get away to visit your friends, like Dairine here."_

_He continues, "At this point all I can advise you to do is to lay low, transit to a place where you can get a decent meal once a day, and to be discrete in any protective wizardries you use. When Tom and I are around, you are welcome to join us for lunch."_

_Dairine adds, "You will be welcome at my home when you need to escape them. We did offer to adopt you and I guess this is the closest we are able to get currently."_

_Carl sighs and says, "Well I am sorry I can't do more for you. You both are good kids and it pains me that I am unable to provide a full solution."_

_I shake Carl's hand and say, "It isn't your fault. I'll be fine. I have been fine."_

_He just raises an eyebrow and walks us to the back yard._

_Dairine and I prepare the transit circle to return to her house and speak the spell._

* * *

**Present Day, present time.**

"Dai Stihó partner," Dairine greets me.

Following proper form, I stand back and formally state, "I am on errantry and I great you."

Dairine raises and eyebrow and says, "I too am on errantry and greet you with the One."

Dropping her formal tone Dairine says, "So you are on active too, Harry."

_"Dari, it is good to see you face to face_," I mind-spoke to her, "_I think that we can find out the answer to our mystery about adoption from the Headmaster. You are better than I at ferreting secrets out so I'll let you handle it."_

I can feel the smirk in her mind-voice, "_Now Harry, what a thing to say. I'll catch him with it right before we get set to leave. That should throw him off guard enough to answer."_

I nod and wave Hermione and the Headmaster over. They stumble to our location and I introduce everyone, "Dairine, the scary smart, meet Hermione Granger, the scary smart. Oh, incidentally, this is the headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Albus Dumbledore."

Dairine smirks at Hermione and says, "Well, well, well. Harry has _interesting _friends."

Hermione, a little nervous, says, "I am on errantry and I greet you."

Dairine, having no patience for continuing the ritual, waves us over to the larger group that came with her. We walk over to the larger group and they are introduced, "First here is my older Sister, Nita. Next to her is her partner Kit. Next to Kit is his older sister Carmela."

Next to Carmela there is, what looks like a pine tree, with red berries, and a Yankees baseball cap. Carmela speaks up and introduces the tree, "And now, this cutie here is Filif."

Filif, speaking by moving his fronds and berries, says, "Dai cousins, I am also on Errantry and I greet you."

"Is everyone here on active?" I ask.

Everyone, aside from Carmela and Professor Dumbledore makes affirmative noises. Carmela walks up to me and pinches my cheeks. She then drawls, "Isn't this one cute. Dairine, you have a keeper here."

Hermione, to my surprise tries to detach Carmela while giving her a death glare. Carmela lets go and laughs, "Dairine you got some competition here."

Dairine and I sigh and say almost in unison, "We are just partners, like Nita and Kit, we are not dating."

The entire group on the moon, aside from Hermione, Dairine, and I, grin at the three of us. Even Filif grins, though how the berries do so is still confusing.

Carmela smirks, not letting this go, "Ah what a cute accent Harry, and you two speaking in unison too. Are you sure you are not in _that_ kind of relationship?"

Exasperated I face Carmela with a death glare of my own, "Carmela, Dari is the sister I wish I had. No more. Hermione and I have known each other for just a week, it is too soon for dating and we are too young."

Carmela's response is just an evil smirk.

I shake my head and say, "Well, do you think we are on the same intervention?"

The other wizards nod and I continue, "So I am going to call Shaun O'Driscoll to hold an intervention meeting. Can you see if Tom and Carl can join us?"

Dairine replies, "I'll ask them. "

From behind Dairine there is a squeaky voice saying, "Uh oh." A laptop walks out from behind Dairine on six spindly legs. Dairine picks up the laptop and cradles it to her chest. She says, "Here is my friend and Manual, Spot."

Hermione says incredulously, "You get the Wizardry Database though a laptop?"

She continues under her breath, "First a book, now a computer, what next?"

I heard her and decided to tweak her a bit, "Well one wizard from Long Island that I met during the search for the instrumentality. He used an iPod, and he called it a WizPod."

Hermione just glares at me for a moment, then rolls her eyes at me and turns to the rest of the group.

I start the formal part of this meeting by saying, "Ok cousins, here is the situations as I know it..."

I tell them about the second type of wizardry, the "wizarding world", and my status as the "boy-who-lived". Hearing that moniker, Dairine just grins at me. I recognize that grin and I know it won't bode well for me.

Professor Dumbledore clears his throat to get our attention and adds, "There is also a prophecy involved."

Dairine and I flinch and growl in unison, "Prophecies, why is it always prophecies?"

This garners more smirks from Carmela. It is no big deal that Dairine and I go in sync so often. Due to our ordeal, Dairine and I are linked at a fundamental level. When we share the same strong emotion, we tend to express it as one, especially when we are in close proximity. Hermione looks a bit disturbed by the synchronization between Dairine and I. To try to head off this potential problem off I mind-touch Hermione and explain to her about what happened to us on our ordeal and the bond that Dairine and I share.

Hermione just raises a eyebrow. I am surprised by this reaction. She does not seem the type to just casually accept a phenomenon like this. I would half expect her to pull out a restraint system and to take Dairine and I for her "Guinea Pigs". I blame this flash firmly on Carmela for force feeding me anime when she discovered my "poor benighted" situation with the material.

"The last prophecy we were involved with took us to the other side of the universe and into a planet that was fully under Its control," I stated flatly, "That was not a pleasant situation. The planet's dominate life form is insecticoid and _**very**_xenophobic."

I am glad that I was not with that part of the intervention. At that time I was on the moon helping to set up the massive spell diagram that would hopefully remove the encroaching dark matter. Sadly, that spell was cast in vain. To make the spell powerful enough to affect the dark matter, a set of twins, twychild twins, were needed. They are a set of twins, who are Wizards, that are linked at the most fundamental level. They are both two and one; both minds and bodies are linked. They have the ability to bounce spells off each other, while multiplying the power of the spell on each pass.

The spell was powered by over one hundred wizards. They boosted the power to the point of burnout, but it did not do more that momentarily push the menacing dark matter away. It then returned in force and at a much faster pace. It took the intervention of Ponch, Kitt's dog, to remake their species Choice and become the dog equivalent of the One and for him to destroy the enemy and then ascending. In retrospect, we should have saw Ponch's ascension. He did create universes at a whim.

"Well, what is this prophecy?" I ask the pensive Dumbledore.

He looks at me, directly in the eyes and I begin to feel an invasion of my mind. With the ease from long practice, I lock the Headmaster out from my mind. I raise and eyebrow and ask, "So, is my mind secure enough?"

The Headmaster has the grace to look sheepish. He responds, "I had to check, Harry. There are elements out there, including Voldemort, that will take the knowledge from your mind."

"The prophecy was given while I was interviewing the current Divination professor, Sibyll Trelawney. A deatheater spied the first half of the prophecy. That part is:

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..._

What the spy missed was:

_.and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."_

"Had Voldemort known the full prophecy, he may have hesitated in attacking you. The scar you bare, Harry, is the mark."

"Is wizardry the 'Power He Knows Not'?" I ask.

"It is uncertain. I believe that it is love. Voldemort has never known love nor loved anyone," was the professor's reply.

I sigh, "Well we should get about scheduling a meeting time for us and the Advisories."

The rest nod and Dairine says, "I'll be right back. I'll get a hold of Shaun."

At that, Dairine disappeared.

A few moments afterward a pop was heard. It was much quieter than Dairine's. A second after the pop, I feel a warm object hit the top of my head. I felt the furry legs grab for purchase in my hair.

"Why do you have a cat on your head, Harry?" Hermione asks, looking as if only just holding back her giggles.

"Ah, so my new hat is a cat," I reply trying to look like this happens everyday.

"Dai Stihó cousins" came from the top of my head.

I gently lift the cat from my head and say to it, "Dai Stihó to you too. Now, why did you transit to land on my head?"

"I did not mean to arrive there. There must have been a malfunction with the gate," the cat, no kitten, said, "I meant to land near your meeting point not on top of it."

Somehow I doubt that, as the cats eyes are twinkling like a certain professor's. Said professor also has his eyes twinkling up a storm. While contemplating this, the kitten spoke up, "My name is Aheu'rsh. I was sent to be join with Harry Potter by the queen of the people (read cats), Tula."

Nita spoke up, "How is Tula doing? I have not seen her since my trip into Ireland a year ago."

"She is fine, I am part of her second litter. She is now expecting a third," Aheu'rsh replies.

"So Aheu'rsh, you found me," I turn to Professor Dumbledore and ask, "Is it alright if I have another 'familiar' with me?"

Professor Dumbledore grins and says, "Of course Harry, Aheu'rsh is quite welcome to Hogwarts."

In front of me, two figures pause to mingle their shield spells with the one covering our group. I recognize Dairine and Shaun O'Driscoll. The shielding spells match up and Dairine hops over to me. Shaun moves sedately, but purposeful to sit next to Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello all of you," Shaun starts in a drawn and tired sounding voice, "I am Shaun O'Driscoll. I know some of you, but it would be best if you all introduced yourselves."

I introduced myself followed by Aheu'rsh, who is still sitting on my head, then Dairine, Nita, Kit, Carmela, Filif, Hermione, and lastly Albus Dumbledore. Hermione looked to be a bit shocked at speaking with such a senior wizard around, but was able to speak without too much trouble. I did gently pull her nearer to me to try to calm her. The Headmaster had to spend a bit of time explaining the difference between the art and witchcraft/wizardry. The only one here who is not magical in any form is Carmela, but she is quite determined to stay and help; her laser blaster / curling iron does not hurt her case either.

Shaun, after the round of introductions, took the floor. "I see that we are going to have a large scale, long term intervention on our hands," he began, "I think we will have to call a meeting of the wizards in England and Ireland. I will send notice asking Tom and Carl to attend as well. Nita, you will remember were we met last at the Long Hall. Now please give me a précis of the situation so I can get the specialists started."

The Headmaster, Hermione, Dairine, and I tried to cover the salient points of the situation to Shaun. As we told our parts he nodded or asked questions to clarify points. Once the tale was told, he stood up and said, "Ok everyone and thank you. I'll send notice for the meeting time." He walked out of the collective shield and disappeared.

Dairine turned to me and asked, "Harry, why is there a cat on your head?"

It is a surprise that she was able to wait this long to ask. I thought she would have at least asked through mind-touch when she arrived. I smile and say, "Aheu'rsh arrived by a 'misplaced' gating and fell on my head. She has been comfortable, I would imagine, as she has not stirred from my head."

I feel the tail of my new companion start to twitch and decide that I have said enough on that topic. With the business portion done, the group separates up for conversation. The Headmaster talks with Nita, Kit, Carmela and Filif. While I am dragged with Hermione by Dairine to chat.

"So Hermione, how did you meet Harry?" Dairine opens.

Hermione replies with our meeting or collision before boarding the train. She then asks, "How did you meet Harry?"

Dairine smirks at me and says, "Almost as you did. I ran into him at the Crossings. Harry was trying to explore before heading back to his _relatives_. I was running from some BEMs..."

Hermione interrupts, "BEMs?"

"Bug-eyed monsters," I interjected.

Hermione gives Dairine and I a weird look and then motions for Dairine to continue.

"Well, I was running from a group of them when I collided into him. He saw what was going on. He then jumped up, grabbed my hand, and dragged me into a side corridor asking what was going on. I told him and he asked if he could come along and I agreed."

The two girls were off. Dairine started by asking about Hogwarts and with Hermione giving her opinions interspersed with quotes from Hogwarts, A History and roamed to various academics to spell design.

I was only able to barely follow them as they jumped from subject to subject. This is mostly due to the tutoring that Dairine gave me when hearing how the Dursley's would punish me if I got better grades than Dudley. Dairine always believed that knowledge was crucial to survival and took me under her wing. Somehow she managed to get me up to college level math and science, though with spells as they are, a working knowledge of Calculus is needed to do any real spell modifications or design. That and she taught me computers. She did offer to get me a software form of the manual, but I had to decline as the Dursleys would barely tolerate a book, never mind a computer.

The two girls wound down. They seem to have made quite a rapport in the past ten minutes. Dairine drags me and Hermione over to the rest of the group.

"Hi guys," she starts, "I want to get Hermione here friendly with the rest of you."

Carmela, looking at Hermione as if she were prey, pounces taking her and Filif aside to talk about fashion. This surprises me as Hermione never seemed the type to care about that. Turning back to remaining group, I asked Nita and Kitt about how they are doing. They told me, mostly Kitt, about the project on Mars. Professor Dumbledore looks on in fascination as Kitt waxes on the various details of the Mars exploration. Nita, on the other hand, rolls her eyes.

Once Kitt finishes his disquisition on Mars, Nita asks about how I have been and about the Dursleys before I left for Hogwarts. The Headmaster, upon hearing about the Dursleys, has brief times where his expression is one of remorse. This was especially apparent when I told about how I finally got out of the cupboard under the stairs. Nita, Kitt, and Dairine are quite happy with the news of my internment into the former Dudley's second bedroom. The Headmaster flinches when they mentioned their inability to adopt me.

"_Dari, I thought you were going to wait to ask him about the blocked adoption,"_ I mind-spoke to Dairine.

"_Harry, I told Nita and Kitt about the plan. This is their idea."_

_"Well I guess we will have to run with it."_

Dairine, stands in front of the Headmaster in an Admiral Akbar t-shirt and jeans. A short, thin red-head girl stares the Headmaster in the eyes implacably, while asking, "Professor Dumbledore, would you happen to know why any attempts to adopt Harry were blocked?"

The Headmaster sighs and responds, "I did block those attempts. I must commend you on your persistence. Harry needs to live with his Aunt. When Harry's mother was murdered, she left a residue of her abiding love, that was powerful enough to repel the killing curse, into the blood of Harry. I used that lingering protection to weave powerful blood wards around Harry's home. As long as he can call the place home and the sole remaining relative of his mother provides her welcome to him, however grudgingly, Harry will be safe."

"Harry would be safe with our family," Dairine starts.

"I did not know about your connection with wizardry before," Professor Dumbledore concedes, "I will not block further requests for adoption from your family. If the muggle, sorry non-magical, authorities will approve the request, I believe it would not be an issue meeting Harry at Kings Cross Station."

At this, both Dairine and Nita smile. Kitt walks over to his sister and tell her the news.

"Marvelous," Carmela drawls, "I'll get to keep this cutie to my self."

Hermione and Dairine both frown at this. I shake my head at this. Both girls are older than me and I see that _they_ are thinking of things in a fashion I am not yet equipped to. I move out of Carmela's reach. Filif decides to step into the conversation, "Harry, why do you want to leave your home? I thought that being of your planet did not wander from their families till after latency."

"My family, if you can call them that, did not treat me well. I would be much safer when out of their hands," I reply, "I do not wish to belabor the situation as it is now being rectified."

"I understand," was Filif's response with a contrite look. How a tree could look contrite boggles the mind. It must be the berries.

It is time to head back to Earth. We have spent enough time on the Moon to use up the air that was taken with us. Since I needed to clean up some loose ends on Long Island it was decided that Professor Dumbledore will go with me, Nita, Kit, Dairine, Carmela, and Filif to Dairine and Nita's house. From there the paperwork will be filed for the adoption and registering the school that I am attending to avoid the issue about mandatory education. We will also stop by Tom and Carl to plan warding on the Callahan house to please the Headmaster's sensibilities.

Hermione is not too happy about going back to Hogwarts alone, but she respects the professor enough to go without question. Dairine and I set up the spell circle for our return. After having Nita, Kitt, Carmela, and Filif add their names and check over the other's, Dairine, Kitt, Nita, Filif, and I start to recite the spell. It is an interesting development having five wizards chanting in unison for the transit spell. The area quiets around us, the universe listening in and then - whumpt.

We are in a green annex of sorts. A tree on one side next to a fence, grass below, and flowers on another. The Callahan yard is landscaped by Dairine and Nita's father, Harry Callahan. Mr. Callahan runs a flower shop and has donated his time to tending the landscaping of his and his neighbor's lawns. This has influenced Nita, whose initial specialty in wizardry dealt with living things. While Kitt was focused on the non-living, like rocks or airplanes.

Professor Dumbledore, Dairine, and I head into the house in search of Mr. Callahan. We find him in the dining room. As we enter he stands and when seeing me, raises an eyebrow.

"Harry, it is good to see you. What brings you and this distinguished gentleman today?" Mr. Callahan asked.

The Headmaster clears his throat. A bit guiltily I would say. He then says, "Hello, Mr. Callahan, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am here to help expedite young Harry's adoption. That is if you still desire to adopt him."

Dairine stares at the Dumbledore and he sighs, "I also apologize for blocking the adoption before. I did not believe that Harry would be safe away from his Mother's blood."

Mr. Callahan's makes an undecipherable face. He pauses for a few moments then says, "Mr. Dumbledore, did I just hear you say that you were responsible for keeping Harry with those abominable relatives?"

"Yes, Mr. Callahan, I am the one responsible. I set up wards based on the lingering protection left to Harry by his Mother. I made blood wards that as long as Harry could call the Dursley's home he would be safe from harm."

Mr. Callahan sighs and says, "I will not press this further, now, but we will have a talk later. What extra preparations do we need to make?"

"I will be speaking with the local advisories, Tom Swale and Carl Romeo, about what wards will be feasible to be placed here," was the Headmaster's reply.

An owl swoops lands on the window sill and pecks at the window. Professor Dumbledore walks over to the window and opens it. The owl sticks out his leg. On that leg a piece of parchment is tied. He removes the parchment and the owl flies away. He closes the window and unrolls the parchment.

"Ah. I just got notice from the american magical community. They will be – hmm this is an odd term – over-nighting you the paperwork for the adoption. You will need to have it signed and notarized and then mail the paperwork back. Harry, at that point, will be made a dual citizen of America and Great Britain."

Mr. Callahan blinked, "That is much faster than I thought it would be."

"I am the Chief Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. It makes it much easier to push through the bureaucracy," the Headmaster replied.

After the Headmaster finished his reply, There is knock at the door. Mr. Callahan heads over to the door and opens it finding Tom and Carl. "Hello Tom, Carl, good timing. We were about to go look for you," Mr. Callahan remarks.

Tom smiles and says, "Hiya Harry, I just got notification that a new wizard has been added to our catchment area and at your address. I saw the name and remembered the problems you were having getting the adoption to go through so Carl and I decided to see what changed."

"Come in and have a seat. Would you like something to drink?" Harry Callahan asks.

As Tom and Carl follow Mr. Callahan into the den, Tom replies, "Anything you have handy Harry. I have a feeling that this will be an interesting visit."

Mr. Callahan smiles, just shy of a smirk, "I would have to agree with you. Let me introduce Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

At this Carl's eyebrows shoot up, "I see. That explains the hows of the difficulties in the adoption process, now we need the whys. Headmaster, I presume that Harry Potter is also your type of wizard?"

For a moment, the Headmaster looks shocked, but it is gone so quickly that it seems like it was never happened. "Ah yes, young Harry is also my type of wizard. I blocked the adoption believing that he would be safer under the wards placed over his Aunt's house. I did not know that he was an emissary, nor that this prospective adoptive family was either. He is known as the boy-who-lived to our people and the circumstances that created that title also brought many enemies that seek either to kill or corrupt him. I am surprised that you have heard of Hogwarts."

Carl grins and in his Brooklyn drawl says, "We have experience in the few cases of both types of magic being present in a single person or family. We act as the contact point for the American 'magical' government and the Wizardly hierarchy. As the Advisories for this part of the world, it is under our preview to handle the overlap in jurisdictions. Due to this, we have had to do research into the Wizard's mastery for the information on the magical human branch."

Tom's faces went pensive, "I believe that I heard the boy-who-lived moniker before. It has to do with the survivor of the last attack of the Dark Lord Voldemort, aka Tom Riddle?"

At this Professor Dumbledore showed shock, "Yes. I see that you are very well informed to know Lord Voldemort's birth name."

"Headmaster, our type of wizards are specialists in naming. That is how we work. To describe is to change."

Seeing a break in the conversation, I speak up, "Hi Tom, Carl. I finally get to move here." I grin at the pair.

They smile back at me, "Yes it will be good to have you around more, Harry. Though there is another issue at hand too. We have gotten word from the European Advisory for joining an intervention involving your type of wizard. Please explain."

I shrug, "Dairine, Nita, Kit, and I at minimum have been placed on active to clean up Magical Britain."

Dairine, who is sitting next to me on the couch in the den, snorts and says, "Only _you_ can call that cleaning up like it was a mess on a kitchen counter."

"It may be a simplified view, but it is an accurate description. Since you mentioned that you know of my so-called title, the boy-who-lived, and you know about Voldemort, then it is easy to explain why the intervention meeting is being called for. Voldemort is not dead and there is a prophecy about me that says I am the one to defeat him. The rest is all logistics."

Tom and Carl shake their heads and Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkle like mad. The Headmaster clears his throat and says, "Yes, that is an accurate summation Harry, but we do need to take care of the reason for coming here. We need to discuss what wards to be erected to make it safe for you to live here."

At this, Tom pulls out a series of books each the size of an unabridged dictionary. He selects the book that is second from the bottom and the rest of the books politely hover in place when it is removed. Senior wizards, with their greatly increased responsibilities, have a hugh differential in the amount of material needed and available. The Manual is, in a way, sentient. It provides the wizard what he/she needs to know when they need to know it, if they know what to ask. The Manual also prevents dissemination of material to those not ready for it. Tom flips through the volume and locates the section he needed. The page is scrawled with blue glowing arabic looking text mixed in with mathematical symbols. He speaks a few words to his manual and the text reasserts itself into an English translation. He motions Professor Dumbledore over and in quiet tones discusses what is in his Manual.

After a few minutes the two look up and wave Dairine, Mr. Callahan, and I over. He points out the different wards and what is needed to keep them in good health. It was decided by the two that the warding will be done in a combination of both types of wizardry. The wards to prevent entry of unfriendly beings is a combination of a ward in each form. Anti-apparation is blocked using the Speech based wizardry, but portkey is warded through wand magic. The wand based wards are to be applied by Professor Dumbledore while the Speech based wards are placed in a 4-person group spelling involving the two seniors, Dairine, and myself.

The Headmaster places the wand magic based wards, which use a mixture of wand and rune to case, first. Next Tom and Carl start drawing the main circle for the rest of the wards. Four anchors are placed in the corners of the property to create an incorporeal spell circle. To the wizards it shows up as a scintillating ring of blue light. In the backyard, to be out of sight of the neighbors, the interior portions of the diagram are created for each of the participants and stating the purpose of the spell.. Once this is complete, each of us checks over the work, to look for any flaws. Not finding any, we write our names into our personal parts of the diagram. We each check everyone's name and after finding that each looked correct, Carl spoke up.

"Now, Harry and Dairine, Tom and I will be chanting the main portion of the spell. You two will join in when the goal section and the names are read. Understood?" Carl explains.

Dairine and I nod as we step into our positions. Tom and Carl start to read the spell. As with all spells using the Speech, the Universe quiets and leans in to hear what is said. The spell is a large, complex, and strong one giving the feeling of power building. Once a spell can be felt distinctly, it is a sign that it is taking effect. The goal section is reached so Dairine and I join in with the Seniors, in sync and steady. We read through the goal portion and then into our names. Each wizard reads their own name. We speak the last few syllables, the spoken form of the Wizards Knot that completes the spell and sets it loose. The is a feeling of a wave of power that is contained visibly to the wizards in a dome over the property that fades into invisibility.

All of us are tired after such a working and it is getting late. The Headmaster pulls out a sock turned portkey. I hug Dairine goodbye and shake the hands of Mr. Callahan, Tom, and Carl. With a request for keeping in touch, I grab onto the sock and feel a pulling in my navel.


End file.
